1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technologies for presenting stereoscopic images have been advanced, and head mounted displays (hereinafter, “HMD”) capable of presenting stereoscopic images having depth have been available to the public. As one variation of HMDs, optical see-through HMD capable of presenting stereoscopic images to the user by using a holographic device or a half mirror and allowing the user to see through the HMD have been developed.
Meanwhile, augmented reality (AR) technologies capable of generating an image in which, for example, computer graphic images are superimposed on real world images captured by an imaging device such as a camera, and partially modifying real world images presented to the user accordingly have become close to practical use. AR technology may involve detecting identifiable information such as a bar code (hereinafter, referred to as “marker”) and generating an image linked to the information.
By mounting an imaging device on an optical see-through HMD, the marker captured in the field of view of the user can be imaged. An AR image linked to the marker can be generated and presented on the HMD. One disadvantage with the imaging device mounted on an optical see-through HMD is that its angle of view changes in association with the movement of the user's head. Therefore, the marker may not enter the field of view of the imaging device when, for example, the user holds the marker and moves the marker accordingly. Accordingly, precise identification of the position of the marker is called for.